Moonlight
by lakeySQ
Summary: After a fun game of truth or dare, Emma dragged Regina up to her room to sleep the day off. Regina was feeling bolder however because of their impromptu kiss and wanted to take the party to whole other level. Teenage SwanQueen PWP


Emma opened the door and let Regina in before she locked it shut. Her best friend immediately when to her huge bed and sat down, crossing her legs before taking off her uggs.

'That was super crazy, Emma. I never would've imagined that Ruby would sleep with Jefferson. He's kinda crazy.' The uggs were completely taken off and her lycra booty shorts were next.

Emma was disrobing as well, getting ready for bed. 'You know what they say, the crazier you are in real life, the crazier you are in bed.'

Regina chucked the shorts on the hamper a couple feet away from her and it went in rim less. 'Well, you're pretty crazy, Emma. Does that mean you're crazy in bed as well?' She asked lasciviously.

Emma was taking off her sweat pants when she heard and she scoffed at Regina's question. 'I'm the good amount of crazy.'

'Ooh la la. Probably why all the boys are insane about you.'

Emma sat next to her and playfully pushed her best friend. 'It is not even like that... and you're talking about boys going gaga over me? What about you? You wink and boys collapse... or get major boners.'

They both giggled as it was somewhat true. The best friends are famous for their looks. One is an All American Blonde and the other is a spicy Latina. Even with boys falling at their feet however, they've yet to have boyfriends. For Emma, it seemed pointless and for Regina, she was too picky.

'Oh did you hear? Ashley and what's his face is getting it on.' Regina shared. She always knew the hottest gossip in Story Brooke high but was never one to pass it around, except to her best friend.

Emma gasped. 'Shut up! That chick is gonna get pregnant one of these days.'

'Yeah but Sean is so in love with her, I'm pretty sure he will marry her.'

'If her father allows it. You remember prom, right? Dude, he was so mad because Ashley was dancing with Sean!'

Regina shook her head, how could one forget that night? Ashley was dragged out of the ball, kicking and screaming. 'Well, it looks like they really love each other, though. I'm pretty sure they're gonna make it work.' Her head dropped to Emma's shoulder and she leaned on her best friend. 'What about that thing with Mulan and Aurora? They look like they've been getting closer. Do you think maybe there's something there?'

Almost unconsciously, Emma drapped her arm over Regina's shoulder. It was already a choreographed dance, having done it so many times. 'I don't know but Phillip is getting so busy with football. Mulan's been with Aurora for the longest time. Maybe she was feeling lonely or maybe she realized something.'

'Yeah, maybe.' Regina slapped Emma's thigh before she stood up. 'I'm gonna brush my teeth. Can you get the bed ready, please?'

'Sure thing.'

Regina went to her en suite bathroom and took of her thin make up with a branded make up remover then proceeded to brush her teeth. After, she took off her tank top and applied her expensive lotion from head to toe. 'Emma, you can brush your teeth now.'

The blonde popped her head in and smiled briefly at Regina who was sitting on the huge tub. She checked the marble counter top and saw the blue brush head that was reserved for her. 'It's so sweet that I basically have a side in your bathroom.'

'You're here all the time, Emma. Of course, I'm gonna give you a side.' She said as her small hands drifted to the sides of her thighs.

Emma sniffed and hummed. 'You're using that lotion I love. That smells so good. I'm gonna hug you like a koala bear tonight.'

'You always do anyway.'

''Ats righ'' Emma brushed her teeth and Regina finished off her body. She wore her tank top once more and went to her bed. Her bed had Egyptian cotton sheets with a thousand thread count. Being on it feels like laying on a cloud and as soon as she was fully on, she was quickly claimed by sleep. Emma came minutes later and took her side. It has always been the left and Regina on the right.

'Damn, you smell good. Come here.'

Regina grinned as she moved over to Emma's side and hugged her middle. Her head naturally fell into Emma's chest, their legs tangling. They fit like a glove and it felt so good when they were together like this. Regina moaned her appreciation and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

'What is it, why are you laughing?'

The obliviousness made Emma laugh even harder. 'You are such a moaner.'

'I am not!'

'You so are, you little tart. I can't help but think now what you're like in bed.'

Regina looked up and raised her eyebrow. 'Emma, you know I'm a virgin.'

'Yeah but you masturbate all the time. So you're kind of a non-virgin.' Then Emma laughed again merely because of the face that Regina made because of the term. When she recovered from her laughing fit, Regina's face has now transformed into pissed. 'Don't be mad, I am too! We're just the same, okay? We're both non-virgins.'

'You're awful, Emma Swan.'

'I am... but you love me.' She kissed Regina's forehead and her best friend folded on her once again. Emma reached over behind her and flicked off the light, sensing it was already time to sleep. 'Love you. Good night.'

'Good night. I love you too.'

[x]

 _'Okay, okay, it's my turn!' Ruby reached over and spun the iPhone. It made a couple rotations before it landed on Regina. The girls howled as it was the brunette's first night to ever get a try. 'Okay, Regina, truth or dare?'_

 _The teenager thought about it for a bit. There were a couple things that she knew they would ask so she opted for the Dare. She knew it would be something terribly embarrassing but she banked on Ruby easing her in because it was her first time. 'Dare.'_

 _The girls surrounding her screamed once more and Ruby quickly swiped the screen to see what the app had for their little latina. When Ruby read it, her jaw dropped and she started giggling uncontrollably._

 _'Ruby, what is it?'_

 _'Tell us!'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Okay okay, calm down bitches. Here is Regina's dare. Passionately kiss the person to your left.'_

 _The person to her left... Regina knew who it was but she still checked and she saw a cringing Emma. She has to kiss her best friend?_

 _'Oh, I love this. This is gonna be so hot.' Ruby gestured for the girls to chant. 'Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!'_

 _Regina's heart raced. She has kissed a couple guys but that was nowhere near passionate. It was mainly a peck, a three second kiss at the most. Now, everyone was looking at her to perform something that she hasn't done before. She glanced at Emma with scared eyes. Thankfully, the blonde took her hand and squeezed it._

 _'It's fine, just.. give them what they want.'_

 _'Ooohh guys, holding hands. Are you sure you're just best friends? Maybe there's something more...?' Ruby teased. She took her job as the ring leader seriously and riled everyone up._

 _Regina rolled her eyes at their red streaked classmate and turned to Emma. 'It's okay?'_

 _'Yes, just make it good.' Emma leaned over to whisper. 'Just kiss me, fake it and... I love you, Regina but no tongue.' She pulled back and kissed Regina cheek to sell the bit even more. The show thrilled the girls and they whooped._

 _Regina gripped Emma's hand, needing it to ground her and slowly leaned in. She closed her eyes just before their lips touched and took a sly breath before it did._

 _The girls exploded into cheers. Some of the girls took out their phones and took a picture and some came closer. 'Okay, okay, now passionately.'_

 _Upon hearing it, Emma snatched Regina's face and brought her closer, crashing their lips even further. Regina was surprised and opened her eyes briefly, the switch up of intensity was supposed to be from her, not Emma. Her eyes closed once more when she was felt the kiss being set into motion. Emma took her lips into hers and tilted her head to side._

 _'Oh my god, guys... shhh! Shut up!'_

 _Regina's hands were feeling a bit empty so she grabbed Emma's waist. She started to participate in the kiss and heard Emma very lowly moaned._

 _They kissed passionately for a couple minutes, everyone watching with their mouths open. Their hands clawed the current position they were in as they continued to mash their lips together. Emma's request rang loudly in her brain but she couldn't help it. She slowly put her tongue into play, getting Emma's mouth to move open. The blonde got too lost in the kiss and_ _acquiesced. The first touch of their tongues sent sparks and it made them both shudder._

 _'Alright, alright, stop before we get so turned on...' Ruby pushed the two apart and the suction of their mouth created a loud pop sound when they separated._

 _Regina was a little out of breath and so was Emma. They both filled their lungs with air before they gave into their giggles._

 _'Jesus, you both are in need of a good fucking.' Ruby said crudely._

 _'Remember they're sleeping in one bed later, maybe they will.'_

Regina opened her eyes and saw her best friend with her mouth open, snoring slightly. To anyone, it would've probably look disgusting but to her it looked adorable. They look at each other all the time but this was probably the first time that Regina was able to really look at her best friend. Only slivers of moonlight were illuminating her face but it was enough for her to see just how beautiful her best friend was.

Her skin was perfect, glowing and sprinkled with freckles that accentuated her beauty. Her eyebrows were thin and naturally arched, framing her face. Distinct button nose that lay in between the most perfect cheekbones she's ever seen. And finally, the peach colored lips that she's had the pleasure of tasting earlier.

They never talked about the kiss after, being distracted with the next batch of shenanigans that ensued. Regina wanted to however as the feel of Emma's lips never left hers. She knew it was crazy. It was something silly and Emma was her best friend but she felt like the final move of a Rubik's cube was twisted inside her, building the puzzle and making it all come to light.

She felt giddy. She's been wanting to feel like this for a long time. Regina thought she was gonna feel this towards a boy but she's feeling it now for her best friend. And from the way Emma kissed her earlier, she was sure she feels it too.

'Emma...' She whispered. 'Emma, wake up.' Her best friend groaned before she titled her head up and continued snoring. 'Emma, wake up please...'

'Rgina, shh.. Sleeping.' The blonde's arms tightened around her body and Regina reciprocated the hug.

'Emma, c'mon, wake up... I have something to tell you.' Her hands were currently on the small of her best friend's back. She had to do something for Emma to wake up so she slid it down to the toned ass and kneaded it a couple times.

Emma giggled sleepily. 'Don't do that... Mmtickles...'

'You're so adorable, Emma. Please wake up...'

Finally, her breath taking green eyes looked back at Regina. 'What is it? Did you have a nightmare?'

'Nope.' Regina couldn't help, she craned her head up and kissed her half asleep best friend. She felt her best friend return it for a moment or so before she pushed her away.

'What's going on, Regina?'

Regina bit her lips and smiled at her. 'I'm sorry I kissed you with tongue earlier.'

Emma smiled back, drunk with the sleep. 'It's fine. It was actually kinda nice. Okay, sleep now.'

The request wasn't headed however. 'We never finished it, though.' Regina kissed her again and lifted her hands up to her face, getting it to move closer just like earlier.

It was longer this time, Emma getting into it as well before she pushed Regina once more, but keeping her face close. 'Regina, what are we doing?'

'I think I love you, Emma. More than.. more than just a best friend.' She said it bravely, no tremble on her voice and no thinking twice. She was holding on to the fact that Emma's kisses felt like there was something behind them too. 'So, please kiss me. I want... you. I want this...'

'Regina, I... I don't think...'

Regina gasped. 'You don't feel the same...' Just like that, her soaring heart was crushed to bits. She moved her hands away from Emma's face and detangled their legs.

Emma was quick to take her hands back. 'No, Regina, please, I was just...' She yawned. 'Really sleepy... Coach pretty much killed me earlier at practice. I love you too but I just.. I really need to sleep.'

'What?! Wait, you love me?'

The blonde cleared her throat, clearing the cobwebs so that Regina could hear her clearly when she says the next words. 'I'm in love with you, Regina Mills. I have been since I ran my pink bicycle into your lawn and I skidded my knee. I'm in love with _you._ '

The remnants of her heart soared like a phoenix. Hearing those words made her heart expand in joy and love. She couldn't believe that Emma actually reciprocated her feelings and more. 'Oh, Emma... I love you too.' Regina gave her a crushing kiss, followed a couple pecks.

'I know. You're not exactly subtle. Now, c'mon, let's sleep.' Emma now kissed her before closing her eyes.

'No!' Regina moved up Emma's body and swung her leg over the blonde's, sitting on her best friend's lap. 'Emma, I really... want.. to. Um, tonight. I'm a little on edge.'

'Check in my jean pocket, I brought the bullet. Go to town.'

That thought sent shivers down Regina's spine but it wasn't enough. 'I want you, Emma. I want to kiss you and every part of your body.' She punctuated her sentence with a kiss on the chiseled cheek and couple more until she reached her ear. She licked the shell of it before following the ridges to the ear lobe. Regina used her teeth, biting it a couple of time before sucking it into mouth.

'I'm practically naked already, just take off my panties. I'll do you in the morning, okay. Love you.'

Close to the blonde's chest, she felt Emma's breathing starting to even out.

'I need you awake, Emma. It will be like I'm having sex with a corpse.'

'Nooo... Is fine... Take me or whatever... My body is yours to do as you please.'

She sympathizes with Emma's situation, she also really wants to get laid. She's waited too long for this to have it out like this. This night was the night they expressed their feelings, it should be special. She will not let their first night be with Emma passed out underneath her.

'Can I keep kissing your neck, Emma?'

Emma opened her eyes for last time and clearly said. 'Yes, babe. Do it.'

Regina quirked an eyebrow and accepted the challenge. She started with mapping the skin with soft kisses and soft nips. She got most of what was offered to her wet before she started sucking. Slowly at first before she started sucking generously, taking in the skin until it almost broke. She did it a couple times to different locations, licking them all after to sooth.

Regina was setting up camp on another milky patch when Emma groaned and she smirked to herself. It was effective. Time to take it up a notch. She started moving her hips against Emma's. It was only minute movements but she accompanied it with biting down the juncture of her neck and shoulder and Emma's eyes snapped open. A raging hickey will surely appear on the skin but Regina didn't care. Plus, Emma was an athlete. She might be a woman but same rules still apply.

Emma moaned this time and Regina's hip movement gained speed. She had a vague idea of what she was doing but the little that she knew was enough it seemed.

'Regina... what are you.. that feels so good fuck...' Emma lifted her head and gave Regina more space to cover. Her legs also fell open as she sought Regina's ass. 'Mmm.. don't.. don't stop, okay?'

Feeling the pendulum swing on her, Regina backed up and checked Emma's bewildered look.

'Regina? Why did you stop?'

'Are you finally awake, _babe_?'

'Yes, yes, fuck, that was good, do it again.'

'Are you ever gonna sleep on me again when I'm feeling horny?'

Emma shook her head. 'Fuck, no. I knew you were good but I had no idea. I'm fucking wet, Regina.'

Regina smiled before she squealed. She descended on Emma's lips and kissed her again. Emma was actively participating this time and even set the tone of the kiss. Their mouths opened simultaneously and they continued what they were so rudely interrupted earlier. Their tongues meshed and although it was a little clumsy from both being inexperienced, it also felt so damn good. Emma sucked on Regina's and it jolted the brunette's hip to her.

'Holy shit...' Emma said when she came up for air. 'You're such a good kisser.'

'I didn't know I was, Emma. You bring it out in me.' They kissed once more before Regina started tugging on her tank top. It flew haphazardly on the floor when it was off and she was left wearing a sport bra.

The bra did little to conceal the rock hard nipples of Regina and Emma reached out, touching her breast. 'Can I please take this off?' Regina nodded shyly and Emma went to work. Small breasts with dusky nipples were presented to her and Emma moaned at the sight. 'You're so beautiful, Regina.'

'So are you.' It was Regina turn to get Emma topless and unlike her, she nothing underneath. Her reaction was pretty much the same as she took in the moderately sized breasts with hard peach colored nipples. 'Wow, Emma...'

'I love you, Regina. I love you... so much...'

'I love you too.'

Emma moved and had Regina under her in a flash. 'Can I...?'

Regina saw Emma's green eyes track her body and stop at her cotton panties. 'Only if you do to.' Emma took off hers quickly before she took the waistband of Regina's panties between her fingers. Regina nodded and it was slowly pulled down. The soft black hair that settled in between her center was revealed and Emma looked hypnotized. 'You can take it off completely you know.'

'Yes, right. Okay.'

Emma's hands trembled as she pulled the scrap of fabric down to her ankles and dropped it on the side of the bed. Once both completely naked, they both took the time to look at each other unabashedly. Emma traced the curve of Regina's side with her fingers before bringing it up to lower part of her breast. She eventually cupped it and Regina threw her head back as she moaned. Emma's hand continue to trail up the chest, into the valley between the brunette's breast and to her neck. Head already thrown back, Emma made her finger play to the long neck and to her ear. 'So beautiful...'

Regina was smiling as she pulled apart Emma legs. 'Come sit on me, I wanna see you.' Emma did as told and Regina was able to see what she was hiding. And it was beautiful. Tentatively, Regina touched Emma's soft pubic hair. Her fingers moved down a tad and she felt something damp. 'You weren't kidding when you said you're wet.'

'Mmm... nope. Touch me more, please...'

'Emma, I.. I pretty much don't know what I'm doing so tell me okay, if it's good.'

Emma took Regina's hand and placed it directly above her clitoris. 'Here's my clit, babe. Just pinch it, roll it between your fingers. Just like what you do when you masturbate.'

Regina nodded, determined to make her love feel good. Emma's clit was rock hard, protruding strongly from the hooded flesh and touching it for the first time made Regina feel really naughty. Her fingers moved just like how she was ordered too and incorporated the things she liked doing to herself. Her best friend moaned and shuddered. 'That's it. That's it, babe. Good, good, good... Circles... circles are good. For a beg..beginner, you're really good. There!' Emma whimpered when Regina did a move that she didn't even know about.

Regina continued and felt her finger getting wetter and wetter. 'Good?'

'So fucking good... Can you please go inside me?

Two of her fingers were already working so Regina was confused for a while if she wanted her to use the other hand. 'Uhhh... my pinky finger's is kind of small, Em..' She said when their location didn't really gave space for her other hand to start working.

Emma bubbled in laughter before she dropped on the other side of the bed. 'Oh, my innocent little Regina.' She kissed her nose. 'I can wait. Do you want me to show you first?'

Regina looked at her innocently and she nodded. The bit worked up Emma and moved to the edge of the bed. 'We have all night to get to know each other's bodies. Do you mind if I go directly?' The brunette only nodded once more. 'I'm gonna take good care of you.' Legs were pushed apart and Emma's face slacked at the sight of Regina's swollen pussy.

'What is it, Em? Is it.. ugly?'

'No, no, God no, it's amazing.' She got into position, laying in front of it, hooking her arms over Regina's legs. She got face to face with it and the musk came on strong, even stronger than the expensive lotion she put on a couple hours earlier. She got closer and blew a shaky breath on it, relishing how Regina's legs shook a bit.

'Please don't tease me, Emma. Please.'

Reacting quickly, Emma took one long swipe. It was answered with a string of curses and two hands on her hair. Taking as a good thing, Emma continued and licked her again from her wet hole to her clit. It was Emma's first time and had no idea what to expect but this was good. Regina tasted amazing. She was a mix of bitterness, sweetness and tang, a perfect combination that made her crave even more. She took another swipe before her head moved up and concentrated on Regina's clit. It was easier to spot, unlike hers and she traced complete circles around it.

'Oh God, mmmm.' Regina's already swollen lip was bit and her hands closed in in Emma's scalp. The feeling was intense and was slowly consuming her whole being. 'Emma, that's so good...'

As Emma continued, she elevated the tongue olympics happening. She introduced her teeth to the mix and bit the clit ever so softly, giving a little pain with the pleasure. She did it a couple of times, not going too far just yet and kept her ministrations light. She wanted to show all that she knew while simultaneously making this experience worth it for her best friend. Regina tugged her face even closer to her cunt and she rewarded this with taking in the whole clit and sucking on it vigorously.

'Emma! Fuck!' Regina's legs shook, heel pushing on the expensive bed sheet as this move threw her near the precipice. Her breathing rapid, heart beat scary fast, this is the first time she's ever felt like this. Like what Emma has said prior, she liked masturbating. While others were too shamed to do it, she did it without abandon. It was perfectly normal specially at her age and she didn't see anything wrong with owning her body. None of her times doing that has ever come close to how she felt right now. Just as she thought she wont feel anymore better, Emma entered her with two fingers. Even at the shallow end, it made her feel filled and it drove her insane. 'Emma... Oh God, I love you.'

'Mmmve you too.' Since Regina was a virgin, she made sure to go slow. She turned up the feeling on her fingers into hypersensitive, not wanting to make this uncomfortable or painful for her partner. 'Tell me if it hurts, okay?'

'It's so good, Emma. So good.'

Emma went back to sucking on her clit before she pulled her fingers out and plundered them back in. She moved slow and steady, listening intently to how Regina was reacting. But aside from her name and the word 'Good', she didn't hear anything else. Emma let go a bit and enjoyed the feeling of being inside her best friend. She was warm, wet and very tight. It was just as odd as it was amazing.

'Emma, I'm gonna.. Don't.. fuck!'

Regina lifted her legs and planted it on Emma's back. The sudden action surprised Emma and her finger slipped a little higher than where she's set her limit. Regina breathed out hard and stop all of her movements. 'Regina, are you okay?'

A strong pang of pain shot through her body as Emma's fingers pressed rougher. The pain spread throughout her body and for a moment she stilled. When it subsided, the pleasure came right back up, somewhat intensified by pain she just felt earlier. 'I'm... okay... please keep going.'

'Are you sure, are you in pain?'

'No, no, no.. It's good... Please, Emma, I'm so close...'

Emma put her mouth back on her best friends clit and started sucking again. The only way she can make up for the pain she inadvertently cost was to give her so much pleasure. While sucking, she also pressed the pad of her tongue on the top of her clit. She resumed the movement of her fingers, more careful than ever but still balance giving her what she needed the most.

The pain made Regina bolder. She used her hands and legs currently fused to Emma and started to grind her hips to her face. 'Emma, I'm so.. close.. fuck...'

Emma moved faster and before she knew it, Regina legs trembled and closed in on her face, dulling the sound of her scream.

'Emma!' The brunette screamed as pleasure exploded in her body. White hot fire raged in her body, rolling from the pit of abdomen, crawling throughout her body, making her toes curl and her back arch. The feeling left every nerve on her body pulsing and aflamed. She felt like she was in delicious stasis for a couple minutes when the fire doused and the exquisite sensation took over. This was so good, so fucking good and Regina didn't want it to end.

Emma had the same idea and slowly started moving once more. She thought of twisting her fingers, Emma saw this once in an tawdry lesbian porn video and the girl getting seemed to really enjoy it. As she did, Regina's legs shook. She continued doing it and Regina's breathing started to pick up again.

'Emma... hold on... hold on...' Regina pulled Emma's face away. She was starting to fell that burn on her center once more and if she didn't put a stop to it, she was gonna pass out the second time. Her first with Emma was already so intense and she wanted to reciprocate, bad. 'Come up here.'

Emma took the opportunity to lick everything on her path as she ascended. She licked the protruding hip bone, the hollow belly button, the contours of her abs that made her best friend giggle.

'That tickles, Em...'

And to the small breasts. She bit the under side of it and Regina groaned. She tracked a wet line from it to the dusky nipples, circling the areolas and sucking on the hard nub.

'Emma, you're gonna get me hot again...'

'That's the point.'

'No, no, come here. I wanna kiss you.' Regina gripped Emma's face when she got leveled and brought lips down to hers. She licked Emma's lips mid kiss and she tasted something different on it. Different but good. 'What is that? It's...' She licked her own lips this time. 'Good...'

'It's you, babe. That's how you taste.'

Regina blushed so hard that she hid her face in Emma's neck. 'Oh god, that's so embarrassing.'

Emma laughed at her reaction as she completely laid atop Regina's body. 'Why are you embarrassed? You taste amazing.' Emma dipped her hand back down and swiped along her best friends slit, collecting her potent nectar before lifting it up to Regina's face. 'You want?'

Regina blushed even harder before she guided it to her mouth. She closed her eyes as she treated the finger like the best popsicle she's ever tasted. The taste was ever more stronger and although embarrassed, she really enjoyed it.

'Good?'

'Good.'

They kissed once more before Regina turned to the left, Emma's body in tow and got on top of her. The blonde landed softly on the bed and was excited about her turn. She knew that whatever it is Regina will do she will enjoy.

'Open your legs, baby.'

'Ooh, _baby,_ that's so hot.' Emma obeyed the order and welcomed Regina's body. Regina's pussy lined up with hers and as their clits brushed, they both whimpered.

Regina was planning to do the same thing to Emma but her reaction to just them touching thrilled her. It also felt amazing so she started to move her hip just like how she did before. Quickly, Emma groaned her approval and she couldn't help but moan either. It felt amazing clothed but bare, it was indescribable.

'Holy shit, babe... That feels so good...'

'I know...' Regina shifted, planting her arm underneath Emma's shoulder to anchor herself better as she lifted. Her movements were limited at first but as she put distance between their bodies, she was able to move her hips a lot better. The friction of her already overly sensitive clit and Emma's rock hard nub was incredible and Emma got more vocal as she went on.

'Regina...fuck! That's... grind on me, faster...' Emma folder her legs and tried lifting herself, meeting Regina's thrust.

'Oh my god...' Regina almost lost her balance. They continued however, finding their rhythm quickly, working like a well oiled machine.

As they continued, Emma was getting louder and louder and for the first time that night, Regina worried about being heard by the people on the next room. She moved up and kissed Emma to silence her moans. Looks like it wasn't her that was the moaner. They both approached orgasm but their movements stayed coordinated. The burn of Regina's arms and on Emma's thigh were ignored as they crested and Emma tore her lips away from her best friend to scream. 'Regina!'

They both held on to each other as they were wracked by tremors and finally collapsed on each other.

'Oh.. god.. Regina.. I didn't know I can come from that. Fuck, that was so good...'

'Baby, you were so loud.' Regina moved a bit and Emma moaned again. 'Shhh.. the girls will hear us...'

'Seriously, you're telling me that now?' She huffed. 'You're just as much of a screaming.'

'And you're the moaner.'

They both giggled as Emma wrapped her hand around Regina. 'I love you, Regina. I love you so much. Kiss me?'

And Regina did.


End file.
